


Mark of the Stars

by LoriTV18



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, School, Witchcraft, Witches, language is not super cursey but there are some kinda bad words, pervy headmaster, seriously the staff sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriTV18/pseuds/LoriTV18
Summary: Being Forced to go to boarding school sucks. Being forced to go to a boarding school full of "Gifted" teens sucks even more. Throw in a pervy headmaster, some equally nasty teachers, the occult, and demonic human experimentation, and you are in for one horrid school year.This is my original story do not re-post anywhereI suck at descriptions but trust me this is worth the look. leave kudos and comments if you enjoy-Lori T. V. :)
Kudos: 1





	Mark of the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this train wreckmonths in the making. I am not confident i my writing but here goes nothing. No set uploading schedule I'll update when I can and when I feel like it.  
> -Lori T. V. :)

Whelp. Here I am at the front of what my parents called a school for “gifted” children. Also known as the place where parents go to get rid of their mentally unstable children. The torture I experienced here last year was indescribable. How many lines do you have to write when you “accidentally” start a fire in science, or when you punch someone in “self defense”. I mean I know I have issues but seriously why else would I be sent to an uppity boarding school in California. No sane person chooses to undergo that form of torment.  
Seriously all I did was invent a new species of plant, on accident. I mean who leaves their mentally unstable child in a room with questionable chemicals, poison ivy and some random flower vine plant thing, it’s a disaster waiting to happen. I guess that makes me “special” now and worthy of peoples oh so important opinions. I never cared what they thought before and sure as hell don’t now. But my ideals do not matter to the adults, all that matters is the money I make for them and the appearance I keep in public. So I guess fire and violence are on the list of things to not do.  
As I begrudgingly walk to the front of the school I narrowly avoid running over a small wiry girl. I, already being in a fowl mood, spit out, “Watch it!”  
“How about you watch it” she snaps back, her piercing blue eyes seemingly looking into my soul. I normally don't fear death, at this point I welcome it, but this girl had eyes that look like they are fueled by the fires of hell, with her skeletal figure adding to this demonic illusion.  
“I’m not a demon, you know” She fires.  
“Did I say that out loud?”  
“Yes…” she answers, her words seemingly terse, yet drawn out.  
“Ok… I'm gonna go inside” I dart towards the door not bothering to say goodbye, cause I’m polite like that. When I reach the door I dare to look behind me, spotting the demon girl staring at me. A small shiver runs down my spine as I look away and rush into the admin building. As I walk into the building I feel the familiar brush of a thorny vine. Of course the Headmaster wanted one of my creations. The entire office is a shrine to the accomplishments of the students that attend this hell hole. My theory is that since the Headmaster hasn’t done anything “important” or “special” he feels the need to compensate for his lack of achievements with those of his “children”. I swear that there are some students, normally his favorites, that look lifeless and drained the longer they stay in this school. There might be a reason as to why I “accidentally” started a fire, he was getting too chummy with me for my personal liking.  
“Or he simply takes inventions as a form of payment so our parents can make us attend this dump. His favorites are normally the most ‘valuable’” a sharp voice drawls. I jump back and realize that it’s the demon girl again.  
“What the Hell” is my oh so eloquent response. Damn she was so quiet, almost like a ghost, or a demon.  
“Not a ghost either, keep guessing and you might finally guess human being” her tongue and words sharp like daggers, an attempt to wound my pride I assume. However, I’m sure that I did not speak out loud this time. I sigh and stalk away, everyone thinks I'm crazy anyway so it doesn't matter what that skeleton says. I wander around the main office looking for room assignments. I swear, no matter how many times I end up in this office I still cannot find my way through this maze of rooms. Twisting and turning, an eternal labyrinth of halls until I’m suddenly in front of a large ornate, black door that is super out of place in the sickening glow of the fluorescent lights. I reach out to touch the handle when I feel a hand suddenly on my shoulder.  
“Miss Willow I would appreciate if you stopped snooping around the halls. We don’t want you getting in more trouble like last year do we? No? Good. Now let's get you your schedule. I’ll handle it personally.” the man speaks, like his mouth is dripping with honey instead of poison, through his half assed British accent.  
“Sure thing mister oh so important headmaster sir” My voice is dripping with sarcasm. I shove his gross hand off of me, no way am I letting that life sucker touch me.  
“Tut tut Miss Willow, I thought by now the proper manners would have been taught to you. Maybe this time I might have to see to your detentions myself if this behavior persists.” His eyes are hungry and malicious, like I’m a meal to be devoured, no way am I getting stuck with that bozo. As he starts to lead me away I look back, the door is gone, in its place a dark tapestry. He rushes me down the corridor to quickly for me to see the image, leaving me with a sense of dissatisfaction, and a hunger to learn the mystery of the Gothic door.


End file.
